


To Bring Them Together

by VixenQuin



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, non-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenQuin/pseuds/VixenQuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Tom are two best friends and it's no secret to the world that they are completely in love with each other. Yet, complicated excuses they made up themselves, keep them from being lovers. Their friends decide it's their mission to finally bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Story first published on February 28th 2011

The sun was shining in the middle of a clear blue sky when three friends walked out of their school to have lunch. The group wasn’t complete yet but that didn’t stop them from starting with eating. Amusingly two of the three friends, Georg Listing and Gustav Schäfer, watched how the third one, Bill Trümper, fidgeted nervously with his new black and white dreads that peaked from under his light blue beanie. He only had them done the day before and overall people liked it. They were used that he often changed his hairstyle anyway. Yet one guy hadn’t seen them yet and his opinion was the only one that really mattered to Bill. 

“Do you guys think he’ll like it? He asked his other friends with a shaky voice. When he managed to let his dreads loose, he played with the jewelry on his wrist, just to keep his hands busy.

“Who?” Georg asked and bit his cheese sandwich, although he knew the answer perfectly. Who didn’t? Everybody in school knew who Bill cared about the most. It was absolutely no secret.

“Tomi, of course,” Bill smiled with a soft sigh. 

“Of course he will. You’re like his personal fanboy. No doubts he will love it, if he sees that you took the same hair cut as he used to have. Speaking of Tom, there he comes right now. Seems like Andy is with him as well as some other boy,” Gustav replied with a bored face.

With a mix of curiosity and jealousy, Bill spun around to see Tom Kaulitz, his best friend, with his black cornrows walking towards them together with his other friend Andreas Gühne, who had bleach blond hair; and a boy he had never seen before. The boy had a very beautiful, innocent looking face, big hazel eyes, full lips and pitch black short curls. With his slender body covered in a figure hugging black t-shirt, a pair of red skinny jeans and a pair of new black Chucks, he pretty much matched Tom’s type. It wouldn’t be a surprise to Bill if the boy was one of Tom’s latest dates and that is why Bill was already jealous of him. Bill hated everybody who dated Tom.

The three boys reached the three boys sitting in the grass. Andreas sat down immediately and stole a sandwich from Gustav’s lunchbox. Tom and the new boy were still standing as Tom began to introduce him. 

“Noah, these are Georg and Gustav and Bill, my friends. Guys, this is Noah. He’s new here, so Miss Hover asked me to show him around. Mind if he sits with us?” 

Nobody minded, so Noah happily sat down next to Gustav and properly introduced himself to the two G’s while Tom sat down right next to Bill. He sneaked his arm around the other boy’s slim waste and pulled him towards himself to kiss the raven-haired boy shortly and very innocently on the lips. 

“Hey baby,” Tom smiled and kissed Bill again. “I missed you so much during math. If only I had my phone on me instead of at home. I could have texted you until class was over.” 

Bill smiled with light red cheeks. “I already wondered why my phone didn’t make a sound or movement at all. I almost thought that you had forgotten about me,” he pouted sweetly.

“Awww baby, I never could get you out of my mind. You know that so well,” Tom whispered lovingly, while cupping Bill’s cheek.

“I do, don’t I,” Bill whispered back with a teasing tone while tickling the other boy’s side

Bill and Tom had been best friends for years and years and for a very long time they both had a huge crush on one another, without knowing it from the other. One day they both confessed but instead of pushing it through to an actual relationship, they hung on to being just best friends with very minor benefits: just some innocent kissing, a lot of affection and a lot of sweet talk; mostly because they didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. They both seemed content with it but it was obvious that they were as jealous as could be when the other had a date. 

Every single person who knew them didn’t understand the choices they had made since Tom and Bill were practically made for each other. The little kisses they shared, the way they cuddled each other, the loving words they and the loving looks they exchanged with each other…It was so clear, a blind man could’ve seen the love between them. But Tom and Bill wouldn’t hear any of it. They were just best friends and that’s the way it was going to be. 

The two shared a couple of more little kisses, before Bill climbed into Tom’s lap and Tom finally noticed the beanie on Bill’s head – he was too wrapped up in Bill’s beautiful face before. 

“Billchen, what have you done to your hair?” Tom asked curious and tried to look under Bill’s hat. The latter boy squeaked, grabbed his beanie tight with both hands and turned around to straddle Tom’s lap.

“Promise not to laugh, okay?” Bill asked, already embarrassed. Tom nodded and watched how Bill removed his beanie. Long black and white dreads covered by loose black strains of hair fell over his small shoulders. With anticipation, Bill looked at his best friend but got no clear reaction since Tom was looking at him with the dumbest expression. 

“I look stupid, don’t I? Damn it! I knew I shouldn’t get them I-” He got silenced with a sweet and tender kiss on his lips. When his eyes fluttered open, he saw Tom looking at him with admiration.

“You look absolutely amazing, Billchen,” Tom said while staring at Bill with disbelieve and wrapping his arms around the waste from the slender boy on his lap. “I think I just fell a bit more in love with you than I already did.” 

Bill blushed heavily and hid his face in the crook of Tom’s neck. They cuddled with each other and fed each other fruit that Bill had brought with him for lunch until Tom suggested to go for a walk. Bill approved with it and after saying goodbye to their other friends, they left hand in hand, chatting excitedly.

The other four watched the two friends walk off. They were used to it that Tom and Bill would randomly take some alone time to just be together. 

“Are they a couple? They look so cute and perfect together,” Noah asked them curious as the two disappeared in the mass of students. He hadn’t seen a lot of people who looked so in love as those two 

“No,” the others laughed in unison.

“See,” Andy hiccupped as he held his stomach. “Even the new kid notices that they should totally be together and he only knows them for about fifteen minutes.”

“Everybody sees it except them,” Gustav sighed before having to watch in shock how his last sandwich disappeared from his lunchbox into Andreas’s mouth.

“Andy, have you ever thought of asking your parents to make your own lunch?”

“Yeah, but your mom makes way better food than my mom.” 

“Yeah, that’s so true,” both Georg and Gustav said at the same time, causing Noah to laugh his ass off. He liked these guys already.

For the rest of the lunchtime they just talked about different things but Georg’s mind wandered back to the happy non-couple. “Oh mein Gott, I have the best idea ever,” he yelled and sat straight. “It’s damn obvious that Bill and Tom should be a couple. Let’s bring them together. I know they keep saying that they are happy the way they are but it’s time somebody let’s them see the light.” 

“Ugh Geo, that’s so gay,” Gustav complained.

“I’m gay. Bill is gay. Tom is bi and Georg has been bi-curious. I think we’re gay enough to compensate for your lame hetero ass,” Andreas smirked. “I agree with Geo. We should totally bring them together.” The both of them squealed, jumped up and forced Gustav to stand up and come with them.

Noah stayed lonely behind sadly. He was supposed to hang with Tom. He found the ex-dreadhead very nice the moment he met him and he really like Tom’s friends too, especially Andreas. Andreas was cute, giggly and also happened to be gay, just like him. But they left him all behind like it’s nothing. He had no clue what to do or where to go next period. He didn’t know anybody here and he just felt lost on the huge school ground.   
Suddenly a shadow fell over him and when he looked up, he saw Andreas standing in front of him with a nice smile. 

“Who are you waiting for? Santa Claus? Are you coming or not?” In his head, Noah cheered out loud and followed Andreas, who grabbed his hand firmly and gave a little squeeze. 

  
Bringing Tom en Bill together as a couple was way easier said than done. The four friends sat in the cafeteria with an empty notebook in the middle of them. None of them had one single idea that might actually work. They all looked like statues, sitting in their chairs, bent towards the table with their heads resting on their folded arms. Once in a while one would tilt his head up and his face would light up as if he found the perfect idea but then rested his head back with a sighing no. 

“Guys, are we really gonna spend all of our free time on something that might not even work or would be waste of our time? Besides, Bill and Tom look happy as they are,” Gustav moped, flicking a little paper ball from the table. 

“Gus, they’re not happy. That’s the point. You can see it on their faces that they just agreed to the decision they made because they don’t want be selfish to the other but they aren’t happy with it and then we aren’t even talking about how they behave when the other has a date,” Andreas said while kicking the other boy against the shinbone. Gustav hissed from the pain but didn’t say a thing since he knew the bleach blond was right. “And it’s obvious how they light up when they’re around each other. They just need to get their heads out of their boney asses, do as we say and be a beautiful couple. And don’t even deny it that Tom told you he would love to fuck Bill into the mattress of his bed.”

“I lost count of the times,” Gustav whispered grinning at the thought of Tom talking dreamily about Bill’s gorgeous ass when Bill was not around.

“Lovebirds incoming!” Georg suddenly coughed and everybody snapped up to see Bill and Tom walking towards them with entwined fingers, Tom whispering things in Bill’s ear that made the boy giggle. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Tom asked curiously as he grabbed a chair and put it next to Noah’s. The whole group fell silent and looked at each other as if to say that any other but themselves should speak.

“Jessica Alba,” Georg muttered

“Yeah, she’s freaking hot,” Tom nodded, receiving a foul and jealous look from Bill. Tom caught it and flashed his best friend the most charming smile. “But not even near as hot as you, babe.” 

Bill nodded satisfied as he glanced a bit bitchy out of his eyes and planted a kiss on Tom’s cheek. 

“Come and sit with me?” Tom asked him as he patted on his lap. Bill almost flew to his best friend and crawled on his lap, to nuzzle his nose into the crook of Tom’s neck and kiss him on his cheek and even nibble on his earlobe. 

“So Noah,” Tom continued. “Do you like it here a bit?” Tom couldn’t help but flirt a bit with the new boy. He was totally his type and he wouldn’t mind having the boy in his bed. Noah was kind of hot, so why not. Noah, who had picked up Tom’s flirting, blushed and answered shyly that he liked it lot. He wanted to flirt back for fun because he simply loved to flirt, but Bill had snapped his head up and sent Noah the most evil and foul look he had ever seen in his life, so Noah was smart enough to not get on Tom’s horny side. 

Tom caught Bill’s action too and whispered something so soft that only Bill could hear. Bill gave Tom his most innocent look and pout and whispered something making, Tom smile sheepishly and looking like someone completely in love. He pursed his lips to Bill, who pressed a little kiss on them. All the other boys turned their heads away with a sigh but Noah kept looking. He just might have found the idea to make those two a couple.


	2. Operation Lovebirds

The next day, Andreas was very busy copying the notes his history teacher wrote on the blackboard when Noah, who sat next to him, slipped him a note. The bleach blond boy was so happy to have Noah. Al the others found history a stupid subject and he was all alone in this class until the new raven-haired boy showed up. Besides, Noah was very cute so that was even better. Curiously, he unfolded the note and saw I little messages scribbled in a girly handwriting.   
  
_'_ _I think I know how to get B+T 2gether_   
  
“Oh mein Gott, tell me,” Andreas whispered excitingly to Noah as he lightly bounced on his chair and poked the other boy in the side. Noah glanced over to the teacher to make sure he wasn’t paying attention to them and then leaned to Andreas.    
  
“What is Tom’s type?” he asked.   
  
“Ehm I don’t know. With boys, they have to have a nice slender body, be tall, smart, dark hair, beautiful eyes, cheerful character and definitely needs to wear tight clothes. People do not necessarily need to have all of those features at the same time but the more you have, the sooner he looks at you. Why’d you ask??”   
  
“Noticed how you just described Bill?” Noah smirked and took some notes for the form. Andreas looked confusing at him.    
  
“Yeah so?”   
  
“What’s Tom’s type in girls?” Andreas totally lost Noah’s point but started to picture Tom’s female dates.    
  
“Basically…Bill with boobs. Big boobs since they need to make up for the lack of dick but preferably nothing close to a bimbo,” Andreas concluded. He still didn’t get where Noah was going.   
  
“Well, it’s clear Bill wants to rip out the eyes of anyone who comes too close to Tom in a lovingly way and Tom dates only people who remind him of Bill and probably could give him the satisfactions he would get from Bill; so they do really want each other. But I think we should take advantage of Bills jealousy and drive it to a boiling point until he snaps and goes after Tom himself. We work up Tom’s jealousy as well and since Tom clearly wants Bill, he will cave in as soon as Bill comes at him in that way.”    
  
Andreas thought about it and soon his mouth stretched into a wide grin. “You’re smart, young man. Any idea how to do it?”   
  
“Gentlemen!”    
  
Their teacher suddenly stood in front of their tables and slapped his hands hard on their desks. “Unless this conversation is about the Cold War as it says on the board, I suggest you two be quiet or else we’re going to talk about the Cold War in detention. Got it?”   
  
“Sir, yes sir,” they said in unison, both adding a soldier salute to it and the teacher walked away, shaking his head with laughter.    
  
Andreas followed the teacher with his eyes and waited until the man had his back to them to write further so he could turn to Noah again. “Talk to me after class,” he mouthed with a little wink.   
  
“It’s a date,” Noah mouthed and winked back and they both giggled before receiving a warning look from their teacher   
  
  
  
During the break, while searching for his new blond friend, Noah walked out of the school. He had to stay after class so the teacher could settle different things with him about catching up classes and talking about what he had and didn’t have on his previous school. It was a long conversation and the only thing he wanted was to talk with Andreas about the whole Tom and Bill case. He barely knew the bleach blond for a day but he already founded it particularly pleasing to be in the blond’s presence. The only problem right now, was that the school yard was crowded with kids and even with bleach blond hair, Andreas was hard to spot. Noah looked but he couldn’t find Andreas anywhere.   
  
Suddenly two hands gripped his hips from behind.    
  
“Looking for me, I hope?”    
  
When Noah spun around, he saw Andreas smiling to him and the latter boy swung his arm around Noah’s shoulder before they started to walk. “So, what is your masterplan?” Andreas asked him as they sat on an empty bench.    
  
“Well, I don’t have a real perfect plan yet but I was thinking that simple dates might work. Get them a date on the same day, on the same time, in the same place. The only thing we need to make sure is that they see each other and then it’s up to jealousy to do his job.” Andreas went over Noah’s words and liked the idea more and more as thought about it.    
  
“How about we get the G’s on this and work it out together. I mean, we need to find the perfect place, make sure the boys are available that day and of course we need people to date them and-”   
  
“Andy!” Noah squealed and jumped on Andreas’s lap while roaring and pressed his hand on Andreas’s mouth to make him shut up. They both looked at each other with astonishment. Neither of them had ever clicked or just got so close with someone in such a really short time and Andreas only had his good friends calling him Andy, but they liked it a lot. Shyly, Noah slid of Andreas’s lap and while both having flushing red cheeks, they just talked to each other about themselves so they could get to know each other better until Gustav and Georg finally came to them and they could talk about Noah’s plan. They G’s were quickly into it. It was really simple but with Tom and Bill and their feelings for each other, it had a high chance of succeeding.    
  
“So who are we gonna ask to go on a date with them? For Tom, we need at least someone who isn’t scared of possibly getting ripped to pieces by Bill,” Gustav joked but Georg seriously answered with Noah’s name. Noah looked up surprised and raised one of his eyebrows inquiringly.    
  
“Why me? I really wouldn’t like to get on Bill’s evil side. The way he looked at me yesterday when Tom flirted with me, scared me more than every single horror movie I’ve ever seen in my entire life put together with the combined horror-factor squared.”   
  
“Yup that’s Bill,” Georg nodded.” But usually he’s a super sweet and bubbly guy. He just is overly jealous when it comes to Tom. And that’s why you should go on the date with him. It’s obvious Tom is into you and Bill knows that. It would make him just fiercer when he sees you two together.”   
  
“Sounds good to me,” Andreas sighed but it was obvious he wasn’t too excited about the idea of Noah going out with Tom. He liked the new boy so much already and he would love to get to know him much better, not to mention the fact that he found Noah absolutely beautiful and cute and highly attractive. He didn’t want Tom to drool over him first. “Now, we only need a date for out dear Billchen too, like a big jock. Tom’s absolutely hates it when Bill dates guys who have bigger bodies than him.”    
  
When Noah looked at him with a questioning look, he grinned back. “Tom thinks Bill will stop liking him if he hangs with guys with better bodies because then Bill might find Tom not good enough. Although, for a gay guy I must say that Tom has a heavenly body and I know for sure that Bill thinks that too. I don’t get what the guy gets so fed up for because for Bill it definitely isn’t just about looks.”    
  
“Well, whoever we pick,” Gustav interrupted him, getting back on topic. “We need to make sure the guy is trustable and    
that we can control him. We do not need too much drama because the guy might end up wanting Bill for himself.”   
  
“I think I might know someone perfect for the job,” Noah smiled mysteriously as he started to search for someone it the humongous crowd of students. The others cocked their eyebrows as they looked at him.    
  
“Noah, you have been here for one day and you moved here from the other side of the country. How can you know who    
here fits the job?” Gustav asked him.   
  
“Well, I might have been at this school for a day; I do know that guy since I was born.” Noah pointed at a tall guy with black hair similar to his own and a good built body, who was talking seductively with two cheerleaders, who giggled liked typical bimbo’s.    
  
“He’s my older brother,” he explained. “He’s totally bi and proud of it. He may come off as a player, which he actually quite is, but he would do anything for me and if I would ask him to help us with this, he will agree without a doubt. He’s very sweet.”   
  
“That’s settled then. If you and Andy try to get your brother into this, then Gummibär and I will settle the rest when the time is there,” Georg said happily and patted Gustav on the back.    
  
“For the thousands time: I am not a fucking Gummibär,” Gustav snapped and turned his back to Georg, ignoring the other boys roaring.    
  
“Do I have to go do it now?” Noah asked nervously as he looked back and forth from his brother to the guys.   
  
“No, you can do it in two years when we’re all going to college and Tom and Bill both have given their hopes up and moved on with someone else and therefore never will be truly happy,” Georg sighed to him sarcastically with a bored face but was joking.   
  
“Hey, don’t be such a Meany to him,” Andreas ordered and leaned towards Noah to catch the smaller boy, who pouted playfully at Georg, into a tight hug. Gustav looked surprised at Georg after seeing this gesture but the other boy shrugged it off. Neither of the other two boys noticed the interaction between the G’s and just smiled at each other happily before Andreas suggested to go and have a talk with Noah’s brother. Noah eagerly accepted the hand Andreas had offered him to help him stand up but neither of them let go when they walked away.   
  
“Andy’s got game!” Gustav huffed, still surprised   
  
“Yeah looks like it,” Georg replied as they both watch the couple disappear with open mouths.   
  
  
  
Giggling because Andreas said something funny, Noah went over to his brother and tapped the older boy in the shoulder. The other one spun around quickly and smirked wide when he saw his younger brother standing behind him.    
  
“Hey there, sexy,” he said with a smirk and give his little brother a wink. Noah was used to have his brother calling him such names and making such gestures towards him and knew his brother was merely joking, so he made no comment about it.    
  
“Shut it, Marc,” he huffed and pulled Andreas towards him. “Marc, this is Andreas, one of my new friends. Andy, this is my brother Marcus but he’ll kill you if you call him that, so it’s just Marc.”    
  
Marc raised his eyebrows and looked quite satisfied at Andreas. “So this is the Andy you can’t shut up ab-”    
  
Noah nudged him hard in the sides. “I said shut it, you ass. Anyway, I need you to do something for me.” Before Noah could say much more, Marc pressed his finger against his brother’s lips and then against his own cheek. Noah rolled his eyes and pouted to his brother.    
  
“Why do I always have to give you a kiss before you’re willing to do something for me?” he whined.    
  
“Because I rule,” His brother replied childish and tapped again on his cheek. Noah sighed and gave his brother a little peck before snuggling back up to Andreas.    
  
“So what It is that you require from me, he,” Marc said on a tone of some mafia guy. Both Noah and Andreas chuckled before Noah spoke.    
  
“Well, Andy has two friends, whom I also like, so I want to help them. They are each other’s best friends but they are meant to be boyfriends so we kinda want to set them up and make them jealous so they finally see how it should be and get them together.”    
  
Marc, who just got a can of soda from one of the cheerleaders he was talking to before, thought about it and turned back to his brother.    
  
“So you want me to make one of your friends jealous so he would eventually date your other friend. Sounds good, who are they?” Noah clapped squealing in his hands and flew around his brother’s neck to give the taller and older boy another kiss on the cheek.    
  
“That’s why I love you. But anyway, one of them is like, totally gorgeous and very tall. He has an androgynous style, tight dark clothes, dark make-up and black and white dreads. The other one has a hiphop style. You know, oversized clothes, a bandana, big sneakers and he has long black cornrows and a lip piercing.”    
  
While Noah pictured the two best friends before him so he could check if he didn’t miss anything, Marc stared at him and Andreas with open mouth and big eyes.    
  
“Are you really trying to tell me that those two aren’t a couple? I saw them today, together in the hallway. I’ve never seen love more obvious.”    
  
“And that’s why we want to bring them together. They’re perfect for each other and me and my other two friends just wanna see them as happy as possible. We’re all quite close you know,” Andreas explained. And I can’t wait to get close with you, he thought secretly in his head as he wrapped his arm around Noah’s waist.    
  
With a hidden smirk, Marc observed his little brother getting cozy with his new found friend. He could already tell that Noah was developing a crush on the bleach blond boy and he really hoped for his brother that those feelings would be mutual. But for now, he was going to help the apple of his eye to get more beloved with his new friends.    
  
“I’ll do it. Let’s get those lovebirds together.”


	3. Caught in the middle

Three weeks past by and Noah found himself to be fully accepted by the group of close friends. They acted as if he was part of them for years instead of just weeks and he didn’t complain about it whatsoever. He was more accepted here in a couple of days than he had been in his hometown for his whole life. Since he purposely hadn’t shown any sexual interest in Tom at all, even Bill had opened up to him after a few days and he found out that Bill indeed was an amazingly sweet, giggly, bubbly, hyperactive boy and they had gotten along perfectly. In the past three weeks, he had already stayed over at Bill’s home twice and vice versa and they had discovered they had loads and loads of stuff in common. From music taste, to clothes and fashion sense, to the same celebrity crushes. They were on their way to become really close friends.   
  
It was early morning on a new school day and Noah walked alone through the quiet hallway - that was beginning to fill up with half-sleeping students - to look for his one other friend that had class first period. Soon he discovered Bill standing in front of his locker, smiling as he read something of his phone. Noah sneaked up to the other boy and greeted him with a sudden kiss on his cheek. As Bill jumped with a squeak, Noah burst in to laughter and poked the other boy in the side. “Hey beauty.”   
  
“Hey gorgeous,” Bill replied and gave Noah a kiss on the cheek back, adding a tight hug to it. Noah hugged him so fiercely back, that he actually managed to lift his friend into the air. Bill yelped and laughed hard as he softly slapped Noah on the arm to have him set back on the ground.   
  
“Texting with your boyfriend?” Noah asked curious, eying the brand-new iPhone in Bill’s hand. Bill pouted sweetly, hitting a soft spot in Noah’s heart. His feelings for Bill weren’t more than friendly feelings but he found Bill incredibly adorable; just like everybody else who met the tall, thin, raven-haired boy.    
  
“Tom is not my boyfriend. You know that, Noe.”    
  
Noah chuckled and grabbed his art-book from the locker and ditched his history book together with the homework that went with it. He also left his lunch behind, so he wouldn’t have to carry it around.   
  
“But you want him to be that so badly. Don’t you even dare to try to deny it,” he cooed in a teasing way. Bill pouted again but this time it wasn’t because he knew he was being teased, this time it was because he was truly sad. It gave Noah a fright and he dropped his schoolbag immediately to pull the other boy in a soothing hug.    
  
“What’s wrong, Billy? Is it something I said?”   
  
Bill grabbed harder onto Noah’s shirt, buried his face in the crook of the slightly shorter boy’s neck and nodded weakly as he started to sob softly.    
  
“I really love him and I really want him to be my boyfriend, you know. I want to be able to call him mine and be the only one who gets to kiss him. But it’s that stupid agreement he made up to not mess up our friendship, that’s keeping us from that. Gott, we don’t even kiss with tongues just to keep things on friendly terms and I’ve heard he’s magnificent with his tongue.” Bill sighed dreamily and shook his head. “But it will never happen.”    
  
He sought for another hug from Noah before he grabbed his spare make-up kit from his locker to touch up his now smeared make-up.   
  
“Billy, why don´t you just tell him,” Noah sighed, grabbing Bill´s mascara wand out of the boy´s hand, who´s hands trembled a bit. He continued talking as he applied mascara on Bill’s lashes. “He loves you in the same way you love him. I see it in the way he looks at you and talks about you. Just imagine how perfect you two would be.”   
  
“The agreement,” was the only thing Bill mumbled defeated before he stored his make-up kit away and they walked off to their first class. A tear rolled from Bill´s cheek and splashed apart right above his broken hart. As soon as they had said their goodbyes and took separated ways, Noah started to text his bleach-blond friend on whom he already had a sturdy crush on.    
  
_We need to bring T+B 2gether ASAP! SOS!_   
  
  
  
Noah wasn’t able to see Andreas and the two G’s before lunch but when they finally did, they sat in the grass as usual and Noah filled them in about what had happened that morning. They all fully agreed with him that they should take action as soon as possible. The first weekend that would follow to be exact; which meant they had three days to settle everything.    
  
“My uncle has a restaurant and he knows Bill and Tom and about their condition. He’ll help for sure if I ask him to reserve some tables for me and cooperate on things going smoothly and everything,” Georg chirped.    
  
The others nodded excided and Noah texted his brother to let him now that he should keep his Saturday free, while Georg made a phone call to his uncle. While he was doing that, the others argued on how they would lure their friends into going to the blind dates. Andreas suggested sending Gustav off to just tell them to go. That ended with Gustav tackling Andreas to the ground and that idea got banned after Gustav also threatened to throw Andreas in the nearest garbage can. Finally, they decided to trick the two want-to-be-lovers with a simple truth-or-dare game, just when Georg hung his phone up with a huge grin sprawled on his face.   
  
“Everything is settled.”   
  
He and Andreas did some lame celebration dance and Gustav smiled and nodded satisfied, but to the boys’ surprise, Noah was in no mood to join them. The petite boy just gazed before him with the saddest expression you could imagine. Worried, Andreas sat beside him and wrapped his arm around Noah’s shoulders, pulling the smaller boy close. Noah took the advantage of it to snuggle deeply into Andreas’s arms, eagerly taking in all the warmth that the other boy offered. Little did Andreas know that, because of him, Noah also became very hot on the inside.    
  
“What’s wrong, Noe? Why are you looking so sad? Come on, we should be happy right now, right?”   
  
Noah nodded slightly but remained in a state of distress. For a moment he only stared to the ground beneath them without a word. Then he looked up at his friend with a heartbreaking look and Andreas could see tears forming in the corners of Noah’s hazel eyes. It scared him for a second or two but then he pulled Noah as tight as possible to him, kissing the boy on his forehead.   
  
“I don’t wanna do this. I…I can’t do this,” Noah whispered on a muffled tone. As soon as he let the words out he felt worse than he already did because thanks to those words, the three previous joyfully boys had confused and disappointed on their faces. Noah averted his eyes to hide how ashamed he felt at that moment.   
  
“But why, Noah?” Andreas asked stammering. “I thought that you wanted Bill and Tom together as much as we do. It was your plan in the first place. So why are you backing out now when everything is almost done?”    
  
Andreas tried as much as possible not to sound angry, even though anger was one of the things he felt at that moment. It was just that the pitifully sad look on Noah’s face hit him right in his heart so that he just could be mad at the boy.   
  
“I do want them to be together, please don’t get me wrong. I just don’t want to be the one who has to date Tom. I can’t do it. I can’t do it because of Bill. I care so much about him. He’s like a second brother to me and I’ve really started to love him as one. I trust him with all my heart and I know he feels the same about me. He told me so many times about how much he wants Tom to be his and I have encouraged him to go for it every time. Dating Tom will…it will ruin every part of our friendship. He’ll think I betrayed him, I’ll feel like I betrayed him and it will hurt Bill so much. The last thing I want is for Bill to be hurt, especially if it’s my fault. I don’t want to. I really don’t want him to hate me.”   
  
This time, Noah actually burst into to tears. He felt like he was caught in the middle. Either he had to disappoint Andreas and the G’s by not cooperating in the set-up or he had to disappoint Bill by dating the love of his life. Noah wished that he was anyone but himself right now.   
  
“Oh Noah,” Andreas, who pitied the boy, whispered softly. The anger that he felt before had immediately left his body now that he understood. Georg and Gustav too kneeled besides them, both eyeing Noah with a guilty and sympathizing look. None of them had taken the fact, that Noah could befriend Bill so close, in consideration when they decided that it was Noah who had to date Tom.    
  
“Noe,” Andreas said softly. He cupped the other teen’s chin and tilted his head up so that Noah had to look at him.    
  
“Listen to me. I understand where you’re coming from, but don’t forget this is practically a fake date. You’re not really going to date Tom and this eventually for their own good. Once they’re together, we’ll explain the real deal to Bill. He will not hate you if he knows what your real intentions were, probably be even very thankful. “   
  
Noah seemed to change his mind thanks to Andreas’s words. They could all see that. Still Noah didn’t look completely convinced.   
  
“Please do this for us, No,” Andreas begged. “We’ve seen Bill and Tom going at this for so long. We really want them to be happy and I know you do too. And to be frank, we don’t trust anyone else for this job but you. Anyone else in this damn school will only want to keep Tom for herself or himself. Plus, the dates are soon; we’ll never even find someone new for the job even if he or she won’t go after Tom. We need you, Noe. Please do this for us. Do it for me.”    
  
It were those last four words that made Noah cave in. When it came to Andreas, Noah was sure he would do anything. Andreas had control over his heart, even if Andreas himself didn’t know a thing about this.    
  
“Okay,” Noah smiled. “I’m back in.”   
  
The three teens around him cheered loudly and while Gustav and Georg high fived each other, Andreas bend down to place a little kiss on Noah’s cheek. But as he bend down, Noah looked up; and instead of Noah’s cheek, Andreas’s lips graced Noah’s. They parted surprised but none of the two had the courage to lean back in for an actually kiss; though they both wanted it. Instead, they both jumped up on their feet, blushing heavily. It was then when the bell for the next period rang, and the boys started walking back to the building; Noah next to Gustav and behind them Andreas walked next to Georg.   
  
“Dude, why are you two still twirling around each other? You two are just like Tom and Bill,” Georg said to Andreas, while he stomped Andreas’s arm. Andreas chuckled and replied with a really soft, “shut up, Hobbit.”    
  
But he knew Georg was right. He liked Noah. He had a big crush on Noah, and somewhere he had the feeling that his feelings for the raven-haired teen were mutual. He just didn’t have the balls to really do something.


	4. Truth or Dare

That same night, six teens lay sprawled over the floor of the Schäfer-residence, while they held a horror-marathon. Georg and Gustav sat apart with a bowl of popcorn between them while the other four sat in couples huddled under blankets. Bill was snuggling up to Tom, arms and legs entwined, while Noah sat with his legs draped over Andreas and Andreas with his arms around Noah. It would have been a very romantic sight, wasn’t it for the fact that people were being killed on the television on the most cruel ways by the most unearthly monsters. Noah and Bill were no fans of these kind of movies whatsoever, so they were happy for their men for offering them comfort and a place to hide if things got too scary.    
  
When it got either too much or too boring for them, Bill pulled Tom down for a playful kiss or a really tight, not so innocent hug. At one point, Tom too had enough of the scary movie and pulled the blanket over his and Bill’s heads. All that the other boys could hear was a lot of giggling from Bill and some snickering from Tom, both combined of the smacking sound of kisses. All the other boys groaned at this tableau. As a response, Tom’s hand popped up from under the blanket and gave them all the finger before it disappeared again, probably to cup some part of Bill’s body.    
  
“Argh, just get a room, fuck the shit out of each other, call yourselves each other’s boyfriend and get it over with,” Gustav grumbled. He wasn’t as annoyed at the couple as he came off to be at all; he was just playing around with them. But his incredible acting skills made it look completely realistic and believable to everyone. The five other teens looked at him in shock; the two teens he referred to the most.    
  
What shocked the others even more was that Tom was very visible considering Gustav’s words. They would’ve expected something like that from Bill since Tom was always the one and first to point everybody else on the importance of his and Bill’s friendship. It was the reason why they planned to trick Bill first and not Tom.   
  
“Tomi,” Bill whispered softly, as he grasped the other teens arm under the blanket and looked up at his best friend with most hopeful glance Tom had ever seen. Tom’s heart broke. He loved Bill to death. He loved the raven-haired more than he loved or ever could love someone else. But the thing he valued the most between them, was their amazing friendship. Bill was the most important person in his life. He could tell him absolutely everything, blindly trust him and he knew Bill would never ever judge him. He also wanted Bill to be his boyfriend and spend the rest of his life with the other boy but he didn’t want to risk the chance to screw their friendship over something as vulnerable and fragile as a relationship.    
  
Tom closed his eyes as he sighed and averted his head from his best friend and crush. Next to him, Bill broke down on the inside again. He tried to not let it show on the outside, but on the inside he was a hot mess. While fighting his tears, he took a deep breath, peeled Tom’s body parts off of him and stood up.    
  
“I’m a bit dizzy,” he lied when he realized he had five pairs of eyes directed to him. “Don’t worry about me. I’m just gonna get some fresh air.”    
  
Bill ignored all the questioning looks; he ignored Tom and Noah calling him back. He just wanted to get away of the guy who he loved dearly but who kept breaking his heart. Worst thing was that he couldn’t let Tom go, at all. He couldn’t imagine living without Tom, nor without their unusually close friendship. He was sure he would be back in Tom’s arms within the hour.   
  
He walked through the kitchen out of the house, into the backyard, and sat on the wooden bench that stood there. He pulled his legs up so his knees touched his chest and wrapped his arms around them. It wasn’t exactly cold but a chilly wind made it less pleasant to sit there without a coat or jacket. He secretly wished for Tom to be there, to sit next to him and to keep him warm as always. At that point, he cursed at Tom for being such a good and at the same time such a bad person.   
  
He only sat there for a minute or three when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him to the attached body. He knew right away that this wasn’t Tom. He knew every contour of Tom’s body and this didn’t feel like Tom whatsoever. But this was a body he knew anyway and gladly wanted to settle for. He laid his head on Noah’s shoulder and cried as Noah started to soothe him in a comfortable hug.   
  
“It hurts,” Bill whispered and Noah nodded.   
  
“I know, sweety, I know.”   
  
  
They sat there in silence as Bill cried and Noah hugged him to calmness and Noah didn’t let go until he reached his goal. When Bill was himself again and Noah had double checked that, he kissed Bill’s cheek and ruffled through his hair.    
  
“Wanna go back in? The guys were kinda done with the movies and just wanted to play some games or something.”   
  
Bill gave a non-vocal answer to Noah’s question and let the latter boy bring him back inside. On their way back, they got intercepted by Tom who immediately took Bill back into the kitchen. Noah gave them their space and returned to the living room with Andreas and the two G’s. He walked straight into Andreas’ arms and together - while locked in a lovingly embrace - they looked at the couple in the kitchen. Bill was close to tears again, as Tom - who didn’t have it emotionally easier than Bill - softly spoke to him. Soothing him, hugging him, kissing him and Bill let it all happen.   
  
Eventually they came back. They were holding hands again and both had a smile on their face but it was quite easy to look through those faux masks. But since nobody wanted to ruin the rest of the night, no one said a thing about it. As the two best friends sat down – glued to each other as usual – Noah and Andreas also took their places and Gustav kicked off their master plan.    
  
“Let’s play truth or dare,” he rather announced than asked. The three other guys in the complot agreed cheerfully while Bill just faintly nodded and Tom groaned.   
  
“Do we have to?”   
  
“Yes,” Georg stated. “Bill’s wannabe nod counts as half a vote so that makes it four and a half votes against one and a half. Majority rules so suck on it, Kaulitz.”   
  
Tom muttered some inaudible insults but gave in. After Andreas had offered to go first, everyone soon had the time of their lives. It was actually just a Dare game since they all knew pretty much everything from each other and didn’t keep many secrets. Noah was the only one who got some truth questions and he was the only one who gave them out to the others. For the rest, they simply enjoyed making up the craziest dares for each other.    
  
Doing the crazy stuff - whether you liked it or not - was the safest thing to do. If you didn’t, you got an even worse punishment assigned and if you didn’t want to do the punishment, you were forced to eat a bite of something disgusting Andreas and Noah had put together. It was a bowl of sugar, hot chili sauce, seasoning, ketchup, red pepper, lemon juice, mayonnaise, maple syrup and some peanut butter. Not something one would want to have in his mouth.   
  
Now it was Andreas’ turn to give Tom a dare. Noah came up with something everyone was sure Tom wouldn’t do and had passed this on to the bleach blond boy. If Tom refused this, and they knew he would, they could give him the blind date as a punishment. It couldn’t go wrong.   
  
Andreas smirked evilly as he folded his legs underneath him and turned to Tom, who eagerly awaited his assignment.   
  
“French kiss Georg.”   
  
Tom eyes bulged while his mouth fell open. Bill, Andreas, Noah and Gustav all practically died from laughter, while both Georg and Tom started to make gagging noises.    
  
“Ne-ver!” Tom shouted, as expected. Therefore Andreas was entitled to assign Tom a punishment. He acted like he had to think about it but he knew that three of the boys already knew what the punishment was going to be.   
  
“Dear Tom, since you refused to accept and fulfill your dare, you will now be giving a punishment,” Andreas said with a deep, severe voice. “Unless you want to be forced into eating some of this disgusting shit, you will go on a blind date with whomever we will tell you to. No buts.”    
  
“That’s not fair!” not only Tom yelled, but Bill too. “You’re going to set me up with some weird-ass chick, I know it. Why a blind date? Georg’s punishment wasn’t as bad!”   
  
“Ahum,” Georg coughed. “I danced the fucking Hoedown Throwdown in the middle of the street in just my boxers with several hot chicks from our school watching; who all now think I’m an idiot and will never date me. I’d gladly taken the blind date, even if the date was with Andy.”   
  
“Tsk, you wouldn’t get any hot chick to date you period. Damn, even my ass as is too good for you,” Andreas snapped with the most diva-ish attitude. “Now Tom, do you accept or do you like to be pinned down by Gustav, me and Grouch over there while Noah or Bill feeds you?”   
  
Tom eyed the bowl of disgustingness and then gave Bill and apologetic look. “I’ll go for the blind date.”   
  
Bill bit his lip while he fought against new tears but he had no time to cry since in a short time a few turns passed and Noah was about to give him a dare.   
  
“French kiss Georg,” Noah copied Andreas.   
  
Bill gagged just like Tom had, making Georg wail. “What’s so bad about me! Djeez!”   
  
Some laughter fell and Bill declined the dare, giving Noah the opportunity to punish him. “Same as Tom. A blind date. And no, the date isn’t with Tom.”   
  
Now it was Tom whose face fell and to everyone’s surprise, Bill smirked and clapped. “I accept that.” Oh how happy he was that he could take revenge on Tom for taking the date first. Seeing Tom with an angry and hurt expression on his face, made him grin even more.   
  
“Bill! Kitchen! Now!” Tom growled at the raven-haired boy as he jumped up and stomped to the kitchen. Bill followed snickering and Andreas and Noah eventually too because they were just too curious. They found Bill and Tom with hands entwined, wrapped in what looked like a very serious conversation, that ended with a little kiss. Andreas and Noah soon found out that the two discussed what they were and weren’t allowed to do on their dates to keep it fair to the others. Keeping it PG-rated was the limit.   
  
When they all returned to the living room, they only found Gustav.   
  
“Where’s Hobbit?” Tom asked while wrapping his arm around Bill’s small waste and pulling the skinny boy closer.   
  
“Puking,” Gustav laughed. “When you guys were gone, I gave him a dare. He had to eat out of the bowl. His punishment would be eating out of the bowl and if he didn’t he would be forced to. He did it himself and turns out it really was disgusting. He spat it all out before he even properly swallowed it.”   
  
The four others laughed hard at this story and harder when Georg returned with a miserable face. He eventually got revenge on Gustav and all of them ended up having the best time despite the slight tension there was between Tom and Bill. But what pleased most of them, was that the To-Bring-Tom-And-Bill-Together-plan had progressed successfully. All they were hoping for was that the rest wouldn’t fail either.


	5. Date Night

Soon, date night arrived. Andreas found himself in Noah’s room and on Noah’s bed as he waited for the other teen; who currently was dressing up in the bathroom. He prayed that, even though Tom was crazy in love with Bill, Tom wouldn’t fall for Noah. His own crush on Noah grew every day and he didn’t want Tom to steal the beautiful teen away from him. Something he was sure Tom was capable of.   
  
“Andy, how do I look?”   
  
Andreas was drifted into his daydreams, when Noah entered the room and caught the bleach blond boy by surprise. The latter boy’s eyes bulged as he saw his crush standing there. Noah was dressed in a tight black polo and light blue jeans; both complimented his body perfectly. He also wore black Chucks and some discrete bling. His hair was in its natural, slightly curly state with gel added to it and it fitted well with his natural, freshly looking face. All together, Noah looked amazing and to Andreas he was more than indescribably beautiful.   
  
Noah blushed heavily when Andreas just gaped at him with beaming eyes and walked slowly to his friend, secretly enjoying this overwhelming attention. When he was close enough, he let Andreas take his hand and pull him down into the bleach blond’s lap. Noah straddled Andreas while Andreas locked his arms around Noah’s tiny waist. On his turn, Noah wrapped his arms around Andreas’ neck and kissed the taller boy on his cheek.   
  
“Thanks for being here. I’d probably be freaking out if you weren’t here to keep me sane. I hope I don’t screw this up.”   
  
“You won’t because I believe in you and I am absolutely positive that you and Marc can make this work for those two. Just have a little faith in you like I do.“   
  
Andreas kissed Noah on the top of his nose and lay flat on his back, pulling Noah with him. Slowly he brought his hand to Noah’s face and cupped Noah’s cheek before he let his hand slide behind Noah’s neck and pulled him even closer. Noah understood right away what Andreas’s intentions were and leaned towards him. Both closed their eyes and let their lips touch. Unfortunately, they were interrupted before they could even make a proper kiss out of it.   
  
“Woah, warn a guy before you’re having sex, little bro.”   
  
Marc popped in unexpectedly and caught the two boys – who both were now heavily blushing – off guard. Noah jumped from Andreas and softly giggled as he pulled Andreas up. The two of them linked and laced hands as they followed Marc out of the room and down the stairs.    
  
“Let me get my car keys and then we can go.” Marc eyed the two boys with a smirk before entering the living room. Andreas took the opportunity to grab Noah by the hips and brought their lips together again. Noah smiled as he gently held Andreas’ arms and it all happened. Finally, they shared their long awaited kiss. It was only a really small kiss because Marc ruined the magical moment once again.    
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake. Cut it out with the PDA, will ya!”   
  
“Hater!” Noah booed at his brother without letting Andreas loose. “You’re just jealous,  _Marcus_ .”   
  
Marc winced at the name and smacked his younger brother for mentioning it but after that, the three just laughed.   
  
  
  
The ride to the restaurant of Georg’s uncle was interesting. Noah and Andreas sat together in the back, close to each other. They cuddled a bit and talked a lot. It was the only thing that kept Noah calm. As soon as they stopped talking, he would start thinking about the date and thus stressed out.    
Andreas wanted nothing more than to kiss the gorgeous boy next to him but every time he leaned in, Marc eyed them suspiciously through the rear mirror, making both boys too nervous to do anything. Noah silently cursed at his brother for being the first born.   
  
Sooner or later they finally arrived at the restaurant where Georg and Gustav were already awaited them. They all greeted each other and retreated into Georg’s uncle’s office.   
  
“Okay listen,” Georg started, when they all found a place to sit. “My uncle said we could stay in his office. We have a perfect view over the restaurant but no one in the room can see us due to the mirrored glass. The waiters are all informed too and we’ve already discussed with them were Tom en Bill will be sitting. They will be able to see each other perfectly. But, Noah and Marc, if they don’t you must subtly direct them in the right way and…”    
  
Georg pulled two little bow pins from his pocket. One was blue, the other red. He handed the blue one to Noah and the other one to Marc. “You’ll need to pin these on your shirts. This way, Tom and Bill will know that you are their dates.”    
  
Everyone nodded understandingly and the two brothers pinned on their bows. Andreas watched silently as Noah nervously fought with the little pin. He was so shaky that he couldn’t even keep his hands under control. Noah was so busy that he never noticed that Andreas walked towards him until the latter boy took the pin over. Noah took deep and long breaths and watched how Andreas easily attached the bow to his shirt.    
When Andreas was done, Noah latched himself on to Andreas’s not so broad torso and sought for the peace and tranquility only Andreas could give him. Andreas practically melted by the way Noah held on to him and kissed the smaller boy on the top of his head.   
  
“Everything will be alright, baby. I promise."   
  
Noah simply nodded but didn’t say anything. Therefore Andreas wrapped his arms around the frail body that surrounded him and they stood like that until Gustav tapped on Noah’s shoulder to announce that Tom had arrived and he had to enter the restaurant in five minutes.    
Noah looked up at Andreas and saw that the blond was much less happier than before. Though he supported the plan as much as possible, he was not comfortable with Noah going on a date with Tom, the handsomest guy in school. Even if it was just a fake date.   
  
“Watcha thinking of?” Noah whispered as he nuzzled his face into Andreas’ neck.   
  
“Nothing much,” Andreas replied softly.   
  
Noah caressed Andreas’ cheek, causing the older boy to look him straight in the eyes.    
  
“I don’t know if our plan will succeed or fail. But no matter what happens. I don’t want Tom. Stop worrying, okay.”   
  
When Andreas nodded, Noah hugged him before leaving the room. But when he reached the door, he couldn’t help but to look back at Andreas. A sudden impulse made him run back. Before Andreas knew what hit him, Noah had jumped in his arms and crashed their lips together in a fierce liplock. The kiss didn’t last long, but long enough to secure Andreas that he had Noah’s heart. They smiled happily at each other and kissed each other lightly once more before they broke apart and Noah left for his date.   
  
Noah took a deep breath and stepped into the crowded restaurant. He fidgeted with his fingers as he maneuvered between the tables and stopped when he was standing right in front of Tom’s. The boy with the cornrows wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings and only looked up when Noah softly scraped his throat.    
  
“Oh hey Noe. Watcha doing here? Also on a date?”   
  
“Ehm yeah. And I guess you’re it.” Noah said casually, acting as if this date was a surprise for him too. Tom couldn’t find out this was fake. Of course, when Tom didn’t really get it, Noah pointed at the bows they both had pinned on their shirts.   
  
“Oh,” Tom gasped in shock. “Wow, that’s a real surprise. At least now I’m sure that I won’t have to deal with some crazy freak. I really expected that from the G’s. But please, sit down.”   
  
As the gentleman he was, Tom stood up and pulled Noah’s seat back so the other boy could sit and gently shoved him to the table.   
  
“So,” Tom said when he sat too. “How did you wind up in this? I thought it was just me and Bill who had to deal with this crap.”   
  
“I lost a stupid bet from Gustav. He dragged me into this.” Noah was surprised at himself for being able to make this up on the spot. He never knew he was capable of it. “I guess we should make the best of this, huh.”   
  
Tom agreed and they ordered drinks and dinner. In the meanwhile, they talked about random things. Though they’d been hanging out since Noah had moved to town, they didn’t really grow as close together as Bill and Noah had. So it was nice they could get to know the other a bit better.   
  
Right after the waiter – a boy of their age who secretly tried to flirt with Tom - had served them their food, Noah’s phone buzzed several times in the pocket of his pants. It was a sign. His brother was sitting in the restaurant now too and Bill had arrived. He was instructed not to look at them right away. He had to give Tom at least twenty minutes to discover them himself before Noah could give them away.    
But the twenty minutes flew by and Tom never noticed the other couple – who were having quite a nice time too. Noah gave him an additional ten minutes to find out about them but Tom never did. Tom was too caught up in their conversation and the tasty food. So after a full thirty minutes, Noah finally informed Tom on a very subtle way about the presence of Bill and his brother.   
  
“Oh hey, my brother Marc is here too. I didn’t know he had a date.”   
  
Tom looked in the direction Noah pointed in and saw a guy who resembled Noah a lot, only a bit older and a lot bigger. He didn’t want to pay too much attention to Marc but then his eyes caught Marc’s date.  _His Bill._   
Every inch of happiness and cheerfulness rapidly left Tom’s body as he saw his crush sitting there, brightly smiling at Noah’s brother. He looked amazing to Tom. He was wearing skintight, light blue skinny jeans that Tom loved on him together with a black v-neck shirt and red lumberjack shirt. Bill had overdone it with the amount of necklaces and bracelets but that was Bill and only he could make it work. Overall it wasn’t a glamorous outfit but Bill made it glamorous.   
  
It was so hard to see Bill on a date. Sure, he knew Bill went on a date once in a while but physically having to see it was something else. Having to watch how Bill had a wonderful time and was being so flirty with someone outside of their group of friends, someone who could potentially grow out to be Bill’s boyfriend, hurt like bitch.    
  
All Tom wanted to do right now, was run away from here. Away from beautiful Bill and Bill’s date – who had the same good genes as Noah had. He gladly would’ve taken a bite of the disgusting mix Andreas and Noah had made, if that meant he wouldn’t have to see this. He would’ve done everything for that. But this desperateness wasn’t what ruled within Tom. The emotion that overwhelmed him the most was regret; regret that he hadn’t made Bill his when he had the chance to.   
  
A few tables away, Bill was softly laughing about something Marc had said. He already knew who Marc was. Noah had introduced them once during school and he had swiftly seen Marc when he was over at Noah’s house. Even if Noah hadn’t told him who Marc was, he would’ve known. The resemblance between Noah and Marc was unmistakable.   
He liked it that Marc was so funny and charming. It sure took his mind off the fact that Tom was somewhere out there on a date as well, having a pleasant time with whomever Tom was there with. Plus, he heard some embarrassing things about Noah, so he could tease him a bit.   
  
After half an hour or so, Marc subtly looked around and discovered Noah by accident. Of course he had to notify Bill about this.   
  
“Hey, my little bro is here too! I didn’t know he had a date as well,” he said, acting surprised. Bill sat up straight immediately and started to look for his friend. Andreas finally found the balls to ask Noah out, he thought. But shock paralyzed his body as he saw Noah sitting. Not with a bleach blond boy but with a boy with black cornrows.  _His Tom_ .   
  
Bill always had had a hard time coping with the fact that Tom dated, kissed and slept with other people but he never had seen any of that with his own eyes. In his imagination it looked bad enough to him but that wasn’t anything compared to the real deal. One could not imagine in how much pain Bill was in right now. He felt like running away. Away from his best friend who caused him immense pain one again without knowing.   
  
Just when Bill was about to look away from the horrible scene, Tom looked back at him with a similar look on his face. They awkwardly locked gazes, both feeling very uncomfortable in this situation. Then Tom slightly waved with a forced smile. Bill copied the wave before glancing over to Noah. He saw that Noah wasn’t feeling any better in this situation and he knew he shouldn’t me mad at him. Just by the apologetic way Noah looked at him, he could tell that Noah wasn’t on a date with Tom on purpose. Noah was just another victim of Georg’s and Gustav’s stupid games. But knowing that didn’t ease any of the pain he felt.


	6. Epiphany

The next half hour was the most painful thirty minutes each of them had ever experienced. Tom and Bill each tried as hard as possible to concentrate on their own date but kept being drawn towards each other. They kept looking at each other with rather longing glances, seeing they both wanted nothing more than to be with the other.   
  
“Tom?”    
  
Tom, who had been staring at Bill again, snapped up out of his trance and looked up when he heard Noah whisper his name. He looked rather guilty at his ‘date’ for all his attention was at Bill and not with him. Noah sighed with a slight smile and took Tom’s hand in his.    
  
“Tom, why don’t you ask him to be with you? You want it and he wants it. You both know it. What stops you?”   
  
This time Tom sighed and softly pulled his hand out of Noah’s grip and set his hands to play with random objects just to stay calm. He didn’t look at Noah; instead his eyes lingered somewhere between the deck of the table and Noah’s chest. He took a sip of his orange juice before explaining his side of the agreements between him and his best friend.   
  
“People always ask me this question. Over and over again. I get that people do not understand that I sort of resist to go into a relationship with Bill while I’m madly and deeply in love with him and I get that it looks even weirder since I can’t hide that I do want to be with him. But no one ever seems to make an effort to come to understanding. Noah…I’m fucking scared.”   
  
Noah gasped softly and took Tom’s hands in his again, despite feeling Bill’s eyes burn on them. This time, Tom didn’t bother to free his hands. He really needed this support.   
  
“Basically, all I see is Bill,” he started nervously. “Bill is in my head all day. No matter what I do, I can’t stop thinking about him. When I go to bed, he’s the last thing I think of. When I wake up, he’s the first thing on my mind and I dream of him all the time. When I get a call, I hope it’s from Bill. When I get a text, I hope it’s from him too. When he does call or text me, I feel like the happiest guy in the world.    
"He always makes me smile, no matter how good or crappy I feel. He’s the only one who can truly cheer me up. For me, no one can match up to his beauty. He’s insanely breath taking. No girl or boy is ever good enough compared to him. And when he kisses me, oh my God. When he kisses me the world just literally stops. I swear; Bill is everything to me.”    
  
  
When Tom was done, he stared with a little goofy grin to Bill and the latter boy caught it and copied it too. Noah smiled. Noah smiled wide because of the way Tom completely lit up when talking about Bill. He saw the warmth and love oozing from Tom and he had no doubt that Tom was totally wrapped up in all that was Bill Trümper.   
  
“Okay, I get all of that. That’s nothing new really. I mean, Bill told me the same about you and you two make it clear all the time how you think about one another. So what’s the part that you’re scared of and no one understands?”   
  
“Bill and I have been best friends for years. We were close in that department way before we even had the hormones to develop feelings for each other. I’ve always been able to confide everything in Bill that I needed too and the other way around. We found support in each other in the toughest situations; we know each other’s deepest secrets and we never ever judge each other. I’m also pretty sure that he saved me multiple times seeing I’m a champion in making very stupid mistakes in life.    
"I could not live without Bill in my life. The thing is, is that I don’t know whether we’ll match as good in a relationship as we do in our friendship. I’m scared that if we don’t and we break up, that our friendship will be ruined. I can’t have that Noah, I really can’t be without Bill. So that’s why, against my own wants, I decided it was better for the both of us if we just stayed friends.”   
  
Noah stared at Tom in pure astonishment as the latter boy dreamily peeked over Bill again. He could not believe Tom was so very blind and dense.   
  
“Tom, are you by any chance blond by nature?”   
  
Tom looked back at Noah before taking another sip of his drink. He shrugged and then nodded.   
  
“Yeah! Why’d you ask?”   
  
“Cause you’re unbelievably, ridiculously and majorly stu-pid!”   
  
Tom’s eyes bulged as he stuttered, searching for the right words to say in respond to this accusation.    
  
“W-what the f-fuck do you m-mean by that?!”   
  
Noah sighed and tried to find a more suitable way of describing his thoughts.    
  
“Tom, have you ever had a relationship?”   
  
“A few. But none of them were anywhere close to serious. I sometimes had a girl or boy for a few days up till a week or so. My longest relationship, if you could call it one, was about two weeks with a really cute Russian exchange student. Damn that boy knew how to work in bed.”   
  
Noah bent over the table and smacked Tom across his arm. With a huff he let himself fall back into his seat and looked at Tom with a look of murder.   
  
“Don’t ever talk about other boys or girls when you’re on a date with me; Bill excluded. Got it, gangster boy?”   
  
Tom snickered. It was very hard to take Noah serious when he tried to be angry. He just looked too innocent and too cute to sound or look threatening. When he kept grinning about Noah’s failed attempt at being insulted, Noah smacked him again and they both laughed hard.   
Coincidently, they both looked over at Bill, who stared at them with rather sad eyes before turning to his date with an apologetic glance. In a split second, Noah made eye-contact with his brother, and that swift exchange was enough for Noah to know that his brother told him to hurry up before Bill couldn’t take it anymore and would leave.   
  
“Why’d you ask me about my past relationships?” Tom asked, to return to their previous topic.   
  
“Because now it’s obvious to me why you don’t realize that you and Bill are pretty much already in a relationship,” Noah smiled but Tom sent him a questioning frown.   
  
“Tom, you say you are afraid that a relationship might ruin your friendship, but what you and Bill have now, oh gosh, many people would kill for that and you’re not even together. Everybody knows you two are head over heels for each other. You actually really love each other. There must be over a million couples and married people out there who aren’t even half in love as you two are.    
"Did you know that when I saw you together for the first time, I asked the others whether you were a couple or not? I had hard time to believe you weren’t. Same for my brother by the way. I swear, you two already are in a relationship. The only thing that will change when you make it official is that you two will be exclusive and you can drop everything innocent between you two. “   
  
Tom slowly processed every single word that came out of Noah’s mouth and a smile crept around his face and became bigger as Noah’s little speech started to make more and more sense.   
  
“Soooo, we’re kind of already are in a relationship and pretty much nothing will change when we would get together…”    
  
“Well, there’s one thing that will certainly change,” Noah smirked evilly.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You finally get to go to bed with him…”   
  
Tom eyes bulged as he choked on his food, then he smirked followed by his mouth transforming in a sour grimace. Noah was surprised by this. He thought that Tom would be very pleased about that, seeing the cornrowed guy fantasized more than enough about it. He didn’t get the gangster-looking boy at all. Hell, he seemed more complicated than Bill was.   
  
“What now?” he sighed   
  
“What if I’m not good enough in bed for him? Bill is insanely gorgeous. He only needs to snap his fingers and he has hordes of men lying at his feet. He has enough material to compare me with…”   
  
“Bill’s a virgin and a huge prude. You know that.”   
  
“Well, what if I fuck up his first time?”   
  
“Good first times are very rare. He knows that too.”   
  
“What if –“   
  
“For fuck’s sake Tom! Stop making excuses. What are you still scared of?” Noah breezed annoyed. It took all his power not to start screaming in the full restaurant. He really didn’t get his friend. If it were him, he’d already have Bill in his arms.   
  
“I know who I am and can be. I can be a complete jerk and I might end up hurting him. And that’s not what I want. Bill is amazing and he deserves so much more than what I can give him,” Tom wailed while burying his face in his hands. But Noah was done with sympathizing with Tom’s excuses and unneeded insecurities.   
  
“Bill knows you from top to bottom. Nobody knows you better than he does, you said so yourself. He knows exactly who you are and he obviously doesn’t give a shit about your bad side. You’re still all he wants and no matter how many excuses you come up with, it’s not gonna change anything for him,” Noah stated with a bright smile.    
Though he had it with Tom’s lame escapes, he just had to consider that Tom was completely inexperienced when it came to relationships. The guy just couldn’t help but to feel insecure about giving his heart to the one person he adored the most.    
  
“Besides, some fights and some hurt here and there are normal in a relationship. You fight, you kiss and have make up sex,“ Noah shrugged and took a sip from his coke.    
  
Tom only chuckled and while he drank too, he looked over at Bill again with quite obvious heart eyes. Bill happened to stare at Tom at that moment too, seeing Marc had left for a quick bathroom-visit. Bill waved again but this time he had a coyly smile on his face and Tom’s heart almost jumped out of chest. That’s how smitten he was for the other boy. One wave and one smile were enough to make him melt. But despite Noah’s encouraging words and the fact that right now he wanted nothing more than to be in Bill’s arms, he still felt scared to go over there and tell Bill the truth. It’s never easy to give your heart away for the first time – and it this case also probably the last time.    
  
“Noah, I don’t know. I…I….”   
  
“Okay, Tom. You leave me absolutely no choice,” Noah hissed. First he made sure Bill was watching them and then he stood up to go stand next to Tom. Tom wasn’t the only one who was curious now. Both Bill and Marc – who had already returned from the restroom – were also watching with much curiosity and in Marc’s case some confusion. No wonder, what Noah was doing totally wasn’t planned.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Noah whispered to Tom before bending over. He gently cupped Tom’s thin face and pressed his lips against Tom’s. Tom’s lips were softer than he had expected and it was actually a very sweet kiss. If it weren’t for the facts that he himself sort of belong to Andreas now and this was all just to infuriate Bill, he surely would’ve locked lips and inserted a little tongue-play.    
  
“Wah?” Tom breathed surprised in the kiss but before he could do anything else, they heard a lot gasp across the room together with the sound of falling chairs. They both snapped their heads up and saw how Bill had jumped up with a horrified look on his face and hurt eyes filled with thick tears. He shook his head a few times and then raced out of the restaurant after stumbling a little excuse to Marc. Noah knew he had done it. He had made Bill jealous as the plan was but instead of going at Tom, he ran away. So not what they had expected.    
  
Tom, who at the moment had no single clue of what was happening, suddenly got a rough push.    
  
“Go get him, you idiot!” Noah grumbled. He wasn’t as bothered by the fact that Tom didn’t get it as he was about the fact that all the guests in the restaurant were watching them as a live soap opera.   
  
“What? Why? You kissed me and upset him. You go get him and bring him back to his date,” Tom huffed with a nasty emphasis on the word date. Noah smacked him on his head and again on his arm, which made Tom whine.   
  
“What the fuck, Noe! What did I do now?!”   
  
“I didn’t mean go get him and bring him back to Marc. I meant go get him as in, go find him and finally tell him you want him. He’s so yours right now. You never know when you get such a chance as this, so get your ass up and go.” While Noah lectured him, Tom only nodded and shakily stood up. He was about to walk away when he turned at the last moment and gave Noah a tight hug.   
  
“Thanks for pushing me, Noe. I have the feeling that I’m going to owe you a lot but I know it’s worth it,” he whispered in the smaller boy’s ear before he ran off to find the love of his life.    
  
Noah just stood there staring after him, his eyes slowly filling up with tears. They completely blurred his sight. He knew kissing Tom was the last resort but he couldn’t decide if that broken look on Bill’s face was worth it. Tom might’ve finally seen the light but he was afraid it had cost him the friendship between him and Bill he treasured already. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body and just the smell of the person’s aftershave was enough for Noah to tell that it was his older brother.   
  
“Come on, little bro. Let’s go back to the office.”   
  
Noah let himself get guided to the room where the rest of his friends were waiting and watched the whole thing. It was very quite in their except for the sound of his own sobbing but that soon faded as he was passed on from his brother into the arms of the one person he really needed.   
  
“I’m sorry I kissed him, Andy. I know I shouldn’t have but-“   
  
“Shhh, it’s okay, baby. I understand and I’m not mad at you. From what I saw it seemed the right thing to do.” Andreas pressed a long kiss on Noah’s forehead and then brought their lips together in a deep kiss. After that the G’s commented that he had done a great job and he got some pads on the shoulder.   
  
Though the all tried to stay positive about the outcome of tonight, each of them was very insecure of the nearby future.    
_________________________________   
  
When Tom ran out of the restaurant, he found that it was raining cats and dogs. Thick drops of rain fell in huge quantity and with an abnormal speed. Five steps in that weather were enough to get soaked till you’re underwear. But Tom didn’t care. He had an important task to fulfill and he would even go through hot burning lava to do so.   
  
He expected that he had to run miles around to find Bill but he saw the other boy only after walking a block away from the restaurant. With a devastated attitude, Bill dragged himself through the streets. His hair was completely flat due to all the water that fell on it and every piece of clothing stuck to his thin body because everything was soaking. Except for his leather jacket ‘cause he held that one in his hand and it dragged over the dirty streets but Bill couldn’t bring it up to care.   
  
“Bill!”   
  
Bill heard someone scream his name but he didn’t bother to turn around. Mainly because he thought that he had imagined it. Why else would the voice sound like Tom’s? Tom; handsome Tom who broke his heart again. Undisturbed he walked on to nowhere and anywhere that was where Tom wasn’t.    
  
“Bill!”   
  
There was the voice again. Why was his mind playing such dirty tricks with him? Maybe because despite everything, he still longed after his best friend. But Tom wasn’t here. He couldn’t be because Tom was busy kissing Noah. Oh how he had mistaken himself in that kid. All the while he pretended to be Bill’s friend and pushed him to Tom and in the end he kissed Tom while he knew how Bill felt about the cornrowed gangster-wannabe. That dirty traitor.    
  
“Bill!”   
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around and he stood face to face with his crush. He gasped as Tom stepped forward to hug him. Tom was relieved that he had found Bill but he wasn’t satisfied about the state Bill was in. None of the raven-haired boy’s previously perfect eye make-up was in place but Tom was sure that it was from Bill’s tears. Because heavy rain or not, it was damn clear that Bill was crying his eyes out.    
  
“I’m so glad I found you,” Tom whispered sweetly in Bill’s ear “I need to talk to you." But much to his surprise Bill pushed him away. Bill never pushed him away, no matter how mad he was at Tom.    
  
“I need to talk you too,” Bill said coldly.


	7. Together or not?

“Noe!” Noah heard someone shout his nickname as he sat lazily in the shadow under a tree. He, Andreas and the two G’s had decided to meet there to discuss the previous night. A little while after Tom had ran out of the restaurant, he and Andreas had gone outside but hadn’t seen Bill or Tom anywhere. Right then they couldn’t make any other contact either seeing neither Tom nor Bill answered their phone. 

They had returned to the restaurant and helped cleaning. It was in their eyes a normal thing to do since Georg’s uncle had let them use his restaurant, office and let them all eat free of charge. After, they had split and all returned to their own homes. There, Noah had crawled in bed next to his brother and talked all night about how Andreas finally had kissed him. Also, he needed some support since he still was upset about how he had hurt Bill by kissing Tom and only his brother knew how to calm him down.

Now he was at the park and was the first one to arrive. Despite the horrible rain the previous night, it was a bright, sunny, hot day. Marc had sat a while with him but he had an appointment himself and left only five minutes before Georg joined him.

“Hey Noe!” Georg said cheerfully and sat down next to Noah. He gently rubbed the boy with the raven-hair over his leg and then ran his hand through Noah’s curls. Noah let it happen and laid his head on Georg shoulder after greeting the boy back.

“How do you feel today?” Georg asked the other boy as he handed him a can of coke. 

“I’m…okay. I feel less fucked up than yesterday night thanks to Marc. But I couldn’t help but think about Bill all night. I really hope it worked out for them and that he’ll forgive me.”

“Wait whataya mean, ‘you hope’? You haven’t had contact with them either? I tried to call Tom a few times but he didn’t answer.” Noah shook his head and took a big sip from his can of soft drink

“I called Bill at first a whole lot of times but his phone was off. I figured he was pissed at me and that he didn’t want to speak to me. But I called Tom too and his phone was shut down too. Really weird. I send him a text to tell him that he needs to give me an update but he hasn’t responded yet. Called them both this morning but their phones are still off.”

Georg nodded understandingly and smirked as he asked Noah another question. 

“How about you and Andy? Are you two official now?”

“I don’t know,” Noah sighed very sadly. “We kissed in the car pretty much the entire time on the way to his house and then again when I walked with him to the door but he didn’t said or asked anything about us being together. He called me later on but talked about a lot of stuff except that. I asked him but he ignored it and went on about something else. I really don’t hope this is just a game for him.”

“It can’t be,” Georg frowned. “I know Andy well enough to know when he’s in love and the guy is head over heels I tell you. How weird of him to act that way. Besides, after that PDA-fest of you two last night, I expected you two to be half on your way to Vegas to get married.”

They both laughed but couldn’t tell more because Gustav had arrived together with Andreas. Before Gustav was able to think of sitting next to Noah, Andreas had taken that spot. He sat as close as possible to Noah, kissed him long on the mouth and pulled his crush closer. Noah was surprised about all those things that were happening really fast but still he kissed Andreas back. He was just too addicted to the bleach blonde’s mouth. Gustav laughed at Andreas’s actions while Georg pretended to gag over the overflow of PDA. It earned him two smacks. One from Andreas and Noah each.

“So has anyone heard from the lovebirds?” Andreas asked as he entwined his fingers with Noah’s and played with the younger boy’s hand. Noah’s stomach tingled and he could feel the butterflies race trough his chest. Georg told the others what he had told Noah and since Gustav had contact with Georg all night and Andreas with Noah, the two blondes hadn’t bothered to call or text Bill and Tom themselves.

“Do y’all think we fucked up by doing this? Maybe we should’ve let them be.” Andreas frowned worriedly as he looked each of his friends in the eyes, trying to find confirmation. Noah shook his head though. 

“I don’t know whether we fucked up or not. Bill hadn’t acted the way we thought he would but Tom…I think I talked a lot of sense in the guy. It seemed like he had a totally different point of view on Bill by time he went after him. Messed up or not, we did well by not letting them be.”

The little group of friends continued discussing their mission and the previous night. The G’s couldn’t help but to comment on the need of PDA Andreas and Noah seemed to have because while talking, they didn’t stop touching each other. Whether it were kisses, playing hands or little caresses on lower backs and upper legs, Noah and Andreas didn’t let each other go for a second. 

After half an hour or so, the four decided it was warm enough to go get ice cream. They were on the way to their favorite Ben & Jerry’s shop when Gustav spotted something in the park, only a little further of where they had been sitting. It made him smile like the Cheshire Cat. 

“You know, I think Tom and Bill are doing just fine and that or plan might’ve worked.” 

“Why’d you think that, Gümmibär? A second ago you weren’t so sure about our whole plan,” Georg asked. Gustav was too excited to make a snipe comment about the Gummibär thing and pointed his finger to a piece of plain open field.

“Because Bill and Tom are going at it!”

All friends traced the spot where Gustav was referring to and saw what he was talking about. There, in the middle of the field on, Tom and Bill lay there together and they weren’t just lying. They lay next to each other and one of Bill’s long, boney legs were locked around Tom’s waist and Tom firmly hold on to that leg but at times it cupped Bill’s little ass or wandered under Bill’s shirt. Bill’s hand was also under Tom’s shirt and his fingers played with Tom’s nicely shaped abs. But what caught the attention was that they were kissing as if they could never do it again. The two never kissed like that so the four friends all knew that it must mean something very positive for their mission.

“Oh my gosh, they’re so cute together,” Noah squealed. 

“Not as cute as you but you’re right. I think your plan worked” Andreas whispered in Noah’s ear while he grabbed Noah and wrapped his arms around Noah’s little waist to pull him closer. Noah just giggled and sought Andreas’s lips for a kiss before Georg went up to the other couple and the others followed him.

  
“Hey! This is a public park with young kids. Go seek a room if you want to have sex!” Tom abruptly let Bill go when he heard someone shout to him and Bill and was about the give the person a piece of his mind till he saw it was just Georg who was fooling around with them. 

“Hey guys,” he greeted them. Bill had noticed them now too and quickly straightened his clothes and hair with his hands and then greeted the others too. He seated himself between Tom’s legs, entwined their hands and let them rest on his stomach. He let the other boy kiss him in his neck while he hummed and enjoyed with closed eyes. Though they’d always been close, it was clear to all their friends that they’d reached a whole new level of closeness. This was chemistry between true lovers.

“What happened last night after you left last night?” Noah asked right away. “We tried to call you but we had no single response from either of you.”

“Sorry,” Bill apologized while he – much to Noah’s satisfaction – looked Noah straight in the eye without anger. “We wanted to talk without any disturbance so we turned our phones off. We just forgot to turn them back on.”

“But a lot happened last night after I left to find Bill,” Tom continued. “It seemed a dreadful situation at first but it turned out to be one of the best nights of our lives. “

***********

 _“I’m so glad I found you,” Tom whispered sweetly in Bill’s ear “I need to talk to you." But much to his surprise Bill pushed him away. Bill never pushed him away, no matter how mad he was at Tom._

 _“I need to talk you too,” Bill said coldly._

 _“Bills?” Tom looked desperately at Bill while he took the feminine guy’s hands in his own and gently rubbed with his thumbs over the back of Bill’s hands. This time Bill didn’t free himself out of Tom’s grasp but the way he looked at Tom didn’t satisfy the latter boy._

 _“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be having a pleasurable time with Noah? You two sure looked cozy there. Couldn’t you’ve just told me to my face that you two were seeing each other? It would’ve spared me a lot of pain.”_

 _“I’m not seeing Noah. It wasn’t my plan to go on a date with him nor was it his. Besides, he’s the one who sent me to come after you,” Tom smiled. He let one of Bill’s hands go and used his free hand to caress Bill’s wet cheeks. But Bill’s eyes spit fire as he slightly pushed Tom again against his chest._

 _“So you’re only here because Noah sent you? You might as well fuck off then.”_

 _Tom grinned and joyfully shook his head. He grabbed Bill’s hands again but let them go again and settled his hands on Bill’s hips. He couldn’t help but smile brightly when Bill, despite being furious, didn’t push him away again but instead laid his hands upon Tom’s arms._

 _“I came after you because I wanted to and I really need to talk to you. Noah…he…just…sort of pushed me to tell you what I should’ve done a long time ago.” After saying that, he bent over to kiss Bill but much to his surprise, Bill averted his head before giving Tom a shameful glance._

 _“I’m sorry Tomi. But I can’t do this anymore.”_

 _“What not,” Tom begged. He didn’t get the distance Bill was taking from him._

 _“I’ve had to cope with being in love with you for years. Then one day you told me my feelings for you were mutual. You were in love with me too and I swear that day was the best day of my life until you told me that it was better if we just stayed friends because you couldn’t live without me as your best friend and a relationship could mess us up. I thought the same about the friends thing but I was very hurt about the fact that you didn’t want to be with me.”_

 _As Bill talked, Tom leaded him carefully to a shop that had a little staircase with a shelter over it. They sat down there and Bill laid his head on Tom’s shoulder as they held hands. Tom didn’t really know how to act seeing Bill was unfavorably disposed towards too much physical contact. So he didn’t do anything else while he listened with full attention as Bill continued._

 _“I was fucking happy when you kissed me that day though. And that you kept kissing me after that and that we started to fool around sometimes. The way we acted towards each other since then, made my feelings for you stronger and stronger. Every day I fell in love with you a bit more but the fact that you didn’t want to be with me, brought me as much pain.  
“I had a hard coping with the fact that though we kissed and fooled around, you still dated other people frequently and that you went to bed with so many people. But I have never ever seen you on a date. I’ve never seen you kiss or fuck someone. Only when you flirted. So to see you back there with Noah made me realize how much I can’t take it. And when you two kissed…that was just the limit for me.”_

 _Bill’s crying became heavier but he wouldn’t let Tom comfort him. He stood up and paced a little around. Helplessly Tom sat there. He really didn’t know what to do anymore._

 _“I need you to choose Tom because I can’t handle this anymore. Either we break this thing between us of and we stop pretending to be lovers; no more kissing, no more cuddling in bed or anywhere, no more holding hands etcetera. Or, you and I are gonna go for it and finally be together. It’s all your choice Tom. I already made mine so I hope yours matches mine.”_

 _“I have,” Tom croaked and stood up too. He grabbed a shivering Bill by his tiny waste and pulled him against his own body. Bill stared at him confused and started to whimper when Tom pressed his lips against his. He wanted to shove Tom away again and tell him this exactly what they shouldn’t be doing when Tom did something he had never done before. Tom’s tongue nudged against his lips and when he slightly parted them, Tom slowly let his tongue glide into Bill’s mouth until he had found Bill’s pierced one._

 _With a short gasp, Bill wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck and cautiously kissed Tom back. Everything people had said about Tom was right. The guy was amazing with his tongue. And it wasn’t just that. Bill always felt sparks when Tom kissed him lightly on the lips. But now that Tom finally really kissed him, he didn’t feel those sparks anymore. Instead he found himself to be in a sea of fire. A completely new experience of which he knew only Tom could lead him in._

 _After they both settled in this whole new situation, the carefulness between them quickly slid away. The fiercely explored each other mouth as they both floated on Cloud Nine. This kiss unchained whole new feelings and they both new very well that this is how it was meant to be. Their place was with the other._

 _“I love you, Bills” Tom panted after they finally parted._

 _“I love you too, silly. You know that,” Bill grinned. He already figured what Tom’s choice was so he was in pure bliss right now._

 _“No, Bills. I mean I really love you. The way lovers do. I have ever since I fell in love with you. You know why I didn’t want to be with you. Our friendship is the most valuable thing I poses. Nothing means more to me and I thought that a relationship might ruin it if it went wrong. That you know too and I know you think the same way about that.  
“But today Noah made me realize that we’re pretty much already in a relationship and why exactly I didn’t want to be with you. You’re absolutely amazing Bill and you deserve the best of the best. I know who I am and I thought that you deserved so much more than what I have to offer you. Noah just literally smacked it into me that you didn’t care about that. “_

 _“I don’t,” Bill laughed with tear of joys. “You’re perfect in every single way, Tomi. I love you and I want to be with you. ”_

 _“Then your mine and I’m yours and I’m gonna be yours forever if you’ll let me,” Toms stated and shouted with joy when Bill jumped into his arms while squealing his ass off and they sealed their new relationship with a deep kiss._

******************

“After that I took Bill home with me, we crawled in bed together and we talked about this some more and kissed all night long. I swear I haven’t had such a good night in years,” Tom finished his story. He and Bill exchanged glances and everyone could see the sparks of love jumping between them.

“Wow, that sounds like a romantic movie,” Noah sighed with a little, dreamy smile. “But congrats though. You two so belong together.” 

The others wholeheartedly agreed and each on their turn congratulated the new couple. Also they congratulated each other with a succeeded mission but of course without Bill and Tom noticing that. Then Georg just had to make a rather teasing comment on the new relationship within their group of friends.

“Just picture the increase of PDA we’ll have to deal with. It’ll go out the roof. We’re doomed!”

Everyone laughed loudly and Gustav and Andreas even rolled on the floor but in the haze of pure laughter, Noah and Bill made eye contact again. Noah still looked rather apologetic and Bill responded with a very sympathetic look. He smiled and then motioned for Noah to come. He stood up himself after kissing Tom and whispering to him that he would be right back and walked away with Noah on his heels.

They didn’t walk too far but much to Noah’s surprise Bill flew him around the neck as soon as they stopped walking. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Huh?” exclaimed Noah confused with a baffled expression on his face. “Thank you for what?”

“For talking to Tom. I hated you last night. I really fucking hated you. I just couldn’t believe you kissed him while you always pushed me to talk to him about a relationship. I thought you even secretly dated him. But then Tom explained to me how much you pushed him to talk me and how much you worked to change his view on the bond between me and him. Basically, if it wasn’t for you last night, we wouldn’t be together right now. So thank you. Tom and I owe you forever.” 

Bill leaned over and placed a little kiss on Noah’s cheek before the two hugged it out and at that moment it was confirmed to Noah that he and Bill were still friends and that they would be for long time, maybe even forever. 

  
Smiling brightly and with linked arms, the two boys rejoined their friends. While Noah took his place next to Andreas, Bill accepted the hand Tom had extended to him and let himself be pulled to his boyfriend’s side. Their friends watched them with endearing glances as the lovers just looked at each other; lost in each other’s eyes. Even though the other boys had been watching the two lovers like this for years; each of them could tell there was a whole new flame burning between the two. This was real love. It always had been real love but now it was so much more intense.

Especially Noah - the biggest romantic of them all after Bill - enjoyed witnessing real life romance like this. He sighed dreamily when he suddenly noticed something glister on Bill’s hand. 

“Got a new ring, Billy? He asked curiously, making the two lovers break their lovingly gazes. 

“Yeah, I got it from Tom last night,” Bill said with a glow. Proudly he shoved his hand with the ring under the faces of the others and all watched the ring in awe. It was a delicate silver band with a diamond hart in it.

“Fuck, don’t tell me you two are engaged already!” Georg blurted out

“No,” Bill confirmed. “It’s a promise ring. Isn’t it absolutely gorgeous?”

“I bought for him ages ago,” Tom smirked shyly. “It was always my intention to give it to him if we got together. But then the whole friendship thing came over me and I just kept it hidden somewhere.”

“When we got home yesterday night; Tom just dropped on his knees and presented it to me. I really thought he was going to propose to me. I smacked him. I mean, I don’t wanna get married so young. But then it turned out it wasn’t so. It was the sweetest act ever!”

But don’t worry, Hobbit. We’re going to get engaged sooner or later,” Tom added and looked rather accomplished. “This insanely beautiful human being is gonna be mine for the rest of my life I tell ya.”

While Bill and Tom enlightened Andreas en Noah about their night in heaven, Gustav en Georg mumbled in their own private conversation.

“Our plan worked and the lovebirds are together. Can we now let this whole thing go? I mean, it was worth it of course but I think I’ve had enough of playing matchmaker for now,” Gustav sighed

“Nope,” Georg smiled mischievously. 

“Wait, what! What the fuck! They’re together, aren’t they!” Gustav was now furiously whispering. It caught Bill’s attention and he swiftly exchanged rather mysterious glances with Georg. It was clear to Georg that Bill had heard all what they were saying and, unlike Gustav, also understood what Georg was talking about. 

“What the hell was that about?” Gustav groaned, aiming at the glances.

Bill only pointed subtly to Andreas and Noah and when Georg nodded; Bill gave him thumbs up and entered himself in the other conversation again.

“We have two other lost lovebirds in our hands. With the help of Bill and Tom, we’re gonna bring them together too.”


End file.
